Reloj de Pendulo
by 6April Kaiba9
Summary: Un regalo casi magico, imperceptible, ¿qué necesitas? Lo sé, pesimo summary, solo lean Please XD


**Reloj de Péndulo.**

By April.Kaiba.Ku Yu-Gi-Oh SetoxJoey One Shote 

El titulo no suena pero es una historia de navidad. Espero la disfruten.

Advertencia: está historia contiene Shone-Ai. Si les gusta, pues Bienvenidos. Sino, pues bajo su propio riesgo.

Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente XD).

Bueno aquí vamos...

---------------------------------

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, que solo le preocupaba por ir de un lado a otro, comprar los regalos de navidad y tener su respectivos descansos para estar con sus familias.

Entre tienda y tienda, se encontraba una de antigüedades, ante la cual se detuvieron un par de jóvenes, un grupo muy pintoresco que miraban fascinados los artículos que ofrecía el lugar. Mientras algunos se quedaban atascados en la parte principal del negocio, un rubio vacilaba acerca de que le iba a regalar a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo. Dudaba en hacerlo, año tras año se cuestionaba... y nunca le regalaba nada. Este era el indicado, este año por fin todo saldría bien, sentía en su corazón todo aquello y más. Deambulando por el fondo, el ambiente se hacia más oscuro, la iluminación era penumbra. Sin embargo nada le impidió toparse con aquello que cambiaría su vida por completo.

Choco contra un gran objeto, al cual maldijo por lo bajo; pero sentado ahí en el piso, sobandose la cabeza, levanto la mirada, hacia un imponente elemento de forma rectangular, con un sonido incesante, pero común, una gran sonrisa broto en su rostro, sin mencionar que los ojos se le iluminaron como a un niño de 3 años al que le dan cumplen algún capricho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tristan y Yami, ayudaban a Joey a cargar un gran paquete, sin mencionar el dinero que le prestaron para comprarlo...

-"Viejo, ¿Tenías que comprar _esto_?"- Mencionaba Tristan, al cabo que también refunfuñaba por el peso en su espalda. Llevaban cuadras cargándolo.

-"Es que, es especial... ¿me van a negar que sienten lo mismo?"- musitaba el rubio, con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro que hacía a todos olvidar el esfuerzo al cargarlo, soltaron un suspiro al idéntico lapso.-"¿Verdad que puedo dejarlo en tu casa hasta el momento Yugi?"- Comentaba con ese tono tan infantil, tan propio de él, imposible negarse a sus peticiones.

Sabía perfectamente que, aunque Kaiba lo tratara de menos, no podía dejar de sentir esa pasión en el aire al discutir con él, era un hecho que lo volvía loco, lo carcomía, hasta tal punto que sus noches se basan en sueños tan bizarros que debería hacer algo pronto. Y "Navidad"... la palabra clave para acabar con su horror, y probablemente hacer su deseo realidad.

Finalmente en tiendas Kame se hacían los preparativos para un colosal banquete navideño. Yugi rebosante de alegría intentaba enseñarle al "Rey de los juegos" su contraparte, como preparar una ensalada. Tea colocaba adornos, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, lidiaban con las luces. Mientras los demás, excepto un rubio, mínimas cosas, que aquí que allá. Al percatarse de la actitud tan irresoluto de su amigo, mirando al vacío, sin pensamientos, sin señales ni nada, le encomendaron que fuese a invitar a quienes faltaban, es decir... los hermanos Kaiba.

Caminando entre la espesura de la hermosa nieve, tarareando varios villancicos, con alegría y efusividad, pero una duda grande que lo aquejaba, sin embargo tenía un espíritu lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultarlo.

_Pov de Joey._

_En una fecha tan abierta como lo es esta, es una fecha tan singular, pero que a la vez no rebalsa otras... ¿Podría aspirar alguien de mi categoría a respirar el mismo aire que tu persona? A estar en la misma habitación. Puedo pelear con tigo, pero es solo para tenerte tan cerca de mí, para desviarte de las otras cosas, que seas, que estés, que vivas solamente para mi. Te quiero. Te amo, no quisiera compartirte, no quisiera decorarte, ni tenerte de trofeo en una vitrina, admirarte a lo natural. Un ser galante, egocéntrico, patán, déspota, despreciable; pero ahora hablemos de él, dio su infancia por su hermano, por eso supongo que no es mala persona, pero mientras más me concentraba en esos ojos azules, que eran un tifón que arrastraba todo a su paso, más podía observar al verdadero Seto... Hombre! Lo acabo de llamar Seto! Talvez el frío me hace mal. A este paso llegaré para año nuevo a la mansión Kaiba. Y mis suspiros de resignación se transforman en vapor danzando en el aire, difuman las luces lejanas, estoy seguro de que si fuera un ángel, escrutando la ciudad desde lo más alto, todo sería una enorme coreografía, envolver, papeles brillantes, luces, villancicos por doquier, árboles, adornos, y corazones que se reúnen con gozo. Froto mis manos, con ganas de formar parte de la coreo, bailar "Rudolph" en su versión clásica, o simple. Se acumulan las tonadas del piano en mi cabeza, cierro mis ojos moviendo la misma al ritmo que va, sin vergüenza ni más, hasta que alguien su mano en mi hombro posa, pego un salto de la pasmo. Al voltear mi cara vislumbra regocijo, toparme con el pequeño Kaiba y su grisacea mirada, atuendo de abrigo, bufanda, sombrero y guantes, ¿Estaría comprando algo para Kaiba? No importa que fuera, siempre disfruto ver a ese chibi. _

_-"Hola Moki"- salto en son de paz._

_-"Hola Joey"- saludaba con la mano, me abrazaba de manera calida._

_-"Como estas? Qué haces por aquí solo?"- preguntaba, simultáneamente le seguía el rumbo. No obstante, perfumando el comienzo de una breve conversación con ademán de confusión, por parte de mi interlocutor. _

_-"No estoy solo, estoy con mi hermano, compramos un par de dulces para esta noche"- añadió una sonrisa. Pronto me vi frente al ojiazul, su expresión índole como siempre, sus facciones inexorables, su actitud adictivamente venenosa. Su melodiosa voz que me drogaba al instante..._

_-"Vaya, si es el perro, ni siquiera en noche buena tengo paz..."- manifestó de reojo con varias bolsas en mano. Contuve mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos, claro, llevaba puesto una playera blanca, y unos jeans, nada demasiado caliente, más bien, comenzaba a temblar por la falta de movimiento, supongo yo. Ya no puedo controlar este temblar; cuanto frío, hace demasiado frío; mi respiración cada vez es menor, no... no diviso bien, ¿Qué dicen, ¿Qué pasa, ¿Estoy incrustado en la nieve?..._

De la nada, la piel del rubio era demasiado pálida, su respiración esporádica, su circulación sanguínea rápida pero débil, su confusión crecía por segundo, un tambaleo llevo a otro y cayó al piso incrustándose en la nieve, que amortiguo un poco el duro pavimento. Mokuba fue el primero en saltar, Kaiba hizo aun lado las bolsas y atendió a _su atolondrada mascota. _Su celular salto, como en un auto reflejo, y venía en camino una ambulancia. Sollozos del menos entendido prorrumpieron a la iniciativa. Por supuesto que se trató de inmediato.

Prestaron atención a la breve explicación del experimentado doctor de familia que los había acompañado por años.

-" La piel del paciente está pálida, fría y seca. Este presenta escalofríos, respiración superficial y lenta y disminución progresiva del estado de conciencia. En conclusión sufrió de Hipotermia. Casi entra en estado de Shock. Al parecer las causas fueron lo mal abrigado que permanecía, desnutrición, y exceso de fatiga."- si, las condiciones del rubio no causaban para que estuviera mucho más de lo que su paga podía ofrecerle.

----------------------

Comenzaban las preocupaciones por la tardanza del rubio al fin de tres horas, pero se había pronosticado una fuerte ventisca, más bien declarado estado de alerta, ordenando a los civiles permanecer dentro de sus casas hasta que la tormenta hubiera cesado. Al menos se mantenían las líneas telefónicas estables, la luz, el agua y el gas de la misma manera. La noche había caído tan rápidamente, a pesar de la angustia que los recorría no podían hacer más que esperar, asegurados de que alguna entidad se toparía con su amigo si algo le hubiera sucedido, y sino mismo la policía por no obedecer las advertencias dadas en toda la ciudad.

La cena de noche buena se ejecuto sonando el reloj cucu a las siete de la tarde en punto. Variedad de aves, ensaladas, salsas, bebidas... Era jubilo y risas por doquier en tiendas Kame.

En el hospital de Corporación Kaiba, un joven de 17 años con carácter colérico, rubia cabellera, ojos castaños, despertaba de un _casi estado de Shock_. Rebuscando con la mirada lo primero que dio fue una persona sentada cerca de él, MUY cerca de él, no, definitivamente estaba junto, eso, de espaldas, el C.E.O más importante de continentes, al cual le faltaba su gabardina, detalle resuelto al mirar que no solo la manta lo cubría.

Una bocanada de humo fue lo que soltó el exigente empresario, no fuera que su costumbre procediese en fumar habitualmente, únicamente cuando algo le era de importancia, y definitivamente había algo en eso que lo representaba. Volteo al percatarse del movimiento a su retaguardia, una leve sonrisa intento hacer, ¿Lo habrá logrado? Al menos para sus adentros estaba conciente de ello.

-" Despertaste..."- No podía decir otra cosa. La situación, era inexplicable. Se puso de pie arrojó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteo. Caminó hasta la ventana, dándole, así, la espalda a Wheeler. Talvez, quería ocultar la incontrolable euforia, súbita, que se abalanzo en sí.

La confusión de Joey, se opacaba al tener entre sus brazos la gabardina de Kaiba, como si esta quisiera llevarlo nuevamente con Morfeo. Y el intoxicante perfume del poseedor de los tres dragones blancos de ojos azules, tan extasiante, una desgracia que el camino se alargue tanto por diferencias que pierden lustre ante el amor que reside en un hueco alejado de las pandoras respectivas, de un lenguaje más coloquial, era probable que ninguno promoviera el amor que sentían por el otro, por simple temor a ojos ajenos, incluyendo la posibilidad al rechazo. ¿Sería posible crear un código de suspiros? Porque el único sonido que rebalsaba en la habitación.

Pov de Seto

_Anhelaba un momento a solas. Un momento verdadero y duradero como el que transcurre, y se percibe como un pobre pastor, uno al que se le escapa una pequeña quimera de los labios en el viento, susurrándola, enviando su fe al firmamento, despejado, asimilándose a un manto azul estirado de la más sublime perfección, simultáneamente alzar las manos, para volar, levantarse, y acompañar ese deseo, asegurándose que no se desgarre en el camino a cumplirse, y apretar los puños de la impotencia, rodar y golpear la hierba, preguntarse..._

_¡¿Cuándo demonios me toca ser feliz a mí!_

_Tiene una de las razones por las que dejé de creer. Si pides felicidad... estate dispuesto a forjarla con alma, coraje, y osadía, sin mencionar estar previsto de voluntad inagotable, y probablemente un espíritu indomable._

_Contingente que si no acciono mi entidad en esta gloriosa ocasión, me convertiré en uno de tantos cobardes de los cuales invariablemente oso burlarme, sería completamente inadmisible. Puedo contra "Tiburones" día tras día, podré contra un cachorro de calle, contra MI cachorro de calle._

_Lo sabes, tu alma, corazón, **siempre** me pertenecieron. Seguridad intocable... es suficiente para ocultar dudas semejantes a"¿Merezco si quiera pensar que puedo poseerte?"._

_Definitivamente no eres unos sesos más contenidos en carne..._

_Eres Joey Wheeler, eres el cerebro de cachorro en pos de humano más adorable y divertido, eres la combinación de alma, corazón y cuerpo que tiene tatuada "Majestuosidad" por doquier. Aquello es tangible a mis ojos, es magnifico, y aseguro que me intimida el tener tacto a ti, ¿Por eso me dejo estar ante este sorpresivo abrazo? Dándote la espalada lo aprovechaste, ¿verdad, Admito que se arquearon cendos labios, entre en tu trance, cerré mis orbes azules, dedos tangentes a mi fina camisa, subían paulatinamente de a dos. Sin encontrar inicio, exploro tu boca, lo sé, no hay nube siete carente de tu presencia, y en definitiva no me opongo a el edén ofrecido, en definitiva debo salir de mi encimamiento por precaución. Recuperar el aliento que sustrajiste, enfrentarte, cara a cara, dos, y una misma fusión, ah, ah..._

_-"Cachorro..."- adornado con mi peculiar y "adorable" sarcasmo en una sonrisa. Eso no impide que me abraces y acomodes tu cabeza en mi pecho._

_-"Tenía frío"- hablas callado, ¿Qué veo? ¿Usas mi gabardina? No le sienta a tu aire rebelde. Ahora creo tener una prenda favorita.-"...Te... amo..."- o hablas dormido. Pequeño tonto. Te arrojo en mis antebrazos, arrebato la manta, me siento en la cama con tigo sobre mi regazo, y nos cubro a ambos._

_-"Y-yo también..."- en un intento de que lo oigas. Lo mejor..._

_Debería llamar a Mokuba, prometí hacerlo si despertaba..._

_Emana ronquidos, habla entre sueños, se mueve demasiado. Toso intencional, recobra conciencia aquí. Retuerce tus párpados y otórgame derecho a divisar lo miel de tus ojos, mejor aun, mi reflejo en ellos sin una pelea._

_Previo, obsesión;_

_Actual, oxigeno;_

_Pronto... el ladrón que me arrebato la vida, entonces deambulare como fantasma, imperceptible por el sosiego, zombi de expresión, muerto donde quieras, y la cosa más viva sobre la tierra._

_¿Y la quimera? Dejo de existir, comprobé el dote, y llego a salvo. Atravesó tormentas, aviones, y llegó más allá de cumplida._

_Acaricio tu dura cabeza, aspiro el aroma, me pregunto cosas...Tintineo suave e inolvidable, ¿Ya? ¿Las doce? Llamaré a Moki. Dispongo acostarte en la cama, el agarre que impones es tal que me da a cavilar que anterior a todo si permanecías despierto._

_-"Feliz navidad..."- me besas, con jubilo y desesperación._

_-"Feliz navidad... **Joey**..."- en efecto que tu nombre no suena mal saliendo de mi boca, odio admitir que tenías razón, movilizo hasta topar la manija consecutiva a cinco dedos de la mano derecha.-"Enseguida regreso... **no te vayas a escapar**..."- entonación posesiva. Rindo honor a mis promesas._

_Marcados rápido a los que caben en la minúscula parte de el trozo, imaginario denominado "Corazón de hielo", lo que es pan duro a mi más hambriento y déspota humanidad._

_-"¡Feliz navidad, hermano!"- casi hace sangrar mis tímpanos. No decae la candidez ante el empalago._

_-"Feliz... navidad, hermanito... ¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunta majadera, claro que lo está, seguro abrió los regalos, obsesivo._

_-"Dentro de un rato iré a dormir, así mañana me levantaré y llevaré los regalos allí, podemos abrirlos juntos como siempre..."- O talvez me equivoque._

_-"No te preocupes. Por cierto, ya despertó..."_

_-"¡Justo a tiempo para ver pasar a Santa!"- un bostezo hace triunfal su entrada y te despides para irte a la cama. Veamos que tan **buen niño** resultas..._

Tiendas Kame, 0:00 AM

La multitud se conmocionaba, abrazos, besos de pareja, amigos, brindis por aquí, brindis por allá. Intercambio de regalos. Cierto anciano disfrazado de Santa repartiéndolos.

Un apagón de tres segundos imperceptible, excepto por un minúsculo detalle.

-"Que extraño, oigan amigos... el regalo de Joey desapareció..."- exclamó Ryou, callando las sensaciones festivas.

Un misterio, invade y perturba, ¿Hasta que parte?

Hospital de Kaiba Corporación, 0:04 AM

Entraba en la habitación con los ojos cerrados en indicación de conformismo. Fue derribado al pasillo por el peso de otro objeto sobre sí. Reintegrándose, sentándose, observo que lo hizo caer, previamente a abrir los ojos oyó la risa característica del ojimel, estaba parado frente a él. Avistó un enorme paquete mal envuelto con un enorme moño rojo, y su nombre escrito desprolijo en un tarjeta blanca pero liliputiense.

-"¡Vaya, ricachon! ¡Qué malos reflejos tienes!"- Exclamaba con ademán triunfante en el rostro.

La cólera, duda, sorpresa, felicidad, no atinaron a retenerse, se coloco erguido frente a Wheeler, sacudiéndose la ropa a pesar de la pulcritud del sitio. Intento lanzar una típica mirada fría, pero más falsa imposible.

-"Ábrelo."- Ordenó Joey. Y a pesar del tono retador, el C.E.O OBEDECIO.

-"Haber."- Destajo el papel, el moño y por poco el paquete, abrió una caja enteramente blanca, se tensó y no supo que hacer, su mirada se posó en el péndulo, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, volteó a cierto rubio con mirada cómplice. Poniendo en polémica que era lo más extravagante del la obra, el '¿Cómo llegó ahí?', el 'Made in North Pole', la mirada de Joey, o talvez esa fuerza atrayente, hipnotizante, tan... tan...

-"_Tan Joey..."- _Pensó Kaiba.

-"¿Sabes? Lo mejor de las leyendas personales es... la disposición de la persona a su felicidad, y realización de los sueños..."- decía el elocuente castaño. No hay tiempo para palabras, no hay tiempo... no hay lugar en este tramo. El mundo no basta, y no les caben los corazones.

-"Bastardo ricachon... eres un bastardo ricachon, engreído, egocéntrico, _'sabelotodo', _sin moral, posesivo..."- sonaba irritado, empujo con fuerzas a el multimillonario, impacto contra la pared, apuñalado por las falsas palabras, acuchillado... sujetado por la ropa, entre respiraciones agitadas, de extrema ¿animadversión, equivocación, ¿Por un momento crees que todo es fantasía? O ¿Puedes separar la verdad de la mentira, solo puedes dejarte llevar por un exiguo de lógica.-"... Y te adoro tal cual eres..."

-"Quieres provocarme un infarto..."- sello lo demás con un roce en las bocas.

-"Hasta provocarte llego..."

-"Te odio..."- curvaba sus labios. Una risita.

-"Yo también..."- ¿Por qué será que encajan tan bien? ¿Por qué? Porque se complementan...

Porque no supieron, cuándo, cómo, por qué, cruzaron esa fina línea entre el odio y amor, tan frágil como la locura y cordura, como la razón y pasión por un trabajo, pero una combinación tan perfecta y contundente que tiene la gracia de hacerse llamar majestuosa...

Con el esfuerzo, la paciencia, valentía y demás con una confusión de esta gran fusión... pueden gritar: **_¡Este es un milagro! Y no más, el que yo hice, ¡porque yo quise!_**

¡Feliz navidad!

--------------------

Felices milagros, felices fiestas, feliz año nuevo.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado casi tanto como yo escribirlo.

Ya no sé que cantar para que veas cuanto te quiero y más...

Ya no sé que hablar para que veas cuanto te quiero y más..

Pero supongo que no tengo remedio ya,

con mi locura me voy a quedar, mirándote de lejos, y escribiéndote frases cursis, lalalala, retumbando los tambores, moviendo las guitarras, volando el micrófono, construyendo mis gansadas,

Mira que bieeeen nos va, amigo/a jajaja, de mi no te vas a separar, porque incansable e insaciable soy, por eso no hay más que para estas fechas decirte...

Feliz naviiiiidad, tralalalalala... )

Los quiero a todos por igual, tanto así que se hace estallar...

Redoble de tambores cuando te veo entrar...

Me despido con cordialidad...!

Adios, hasta el proximo fic, gente adorada, lalalala...

April.Kaiba.Ku!


End file.
